incognit077deniedfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Changelog
O Changelog # Orgin Source: survivchangelog # Changelog ## Unreleased - Better event mode support. - Custom/private games. - Cities. - Mobile apps. ## 0.6.1 - Sep. 22, 2018 - Added new obstacle: cattle crate (desert map only). - Added new obstacle skin: tumbleweed bush (desert map only). - Added new skin: Poncho Verde (desert map only). - Added new weapons: Model 94 rifle, Peacemaker revolver. - Added melee weapon: Bowie knife. - Added additional emotes. ## 0.6.0 - Sep. 7, 2018 - Added rivers. - Added new buildings: large bridge, medium bridge, cabin, crossing bunker. - Added new obstacles: bed, couch, screen, wood pile, stove, wall mount, river bush. - Added new skins: Water Elemental (outfit), Karambit Drowned (knife), Wood Axe Bloodstained (wood axe). - Added new weapons: M93R pistol, M4A1-S assault rifle. - Added additional emotes. - Added standalone team ping keybind (unbound by default). - Changed MP220 world image. - Fixed an issue with the Alive and Kills counters disappearing on desktop. ### Balance - Switching from a pump-action shotgun (M870, SPAS-12) to another pump-action shotgun will now trigger a full switch cooldown. - Decreased M9 drop rate. - Decreased MP220 drop rate. - Decreased QBB-97 drop rate. ## 0.5.1 - Aug. 13, 2018 - Added support for input rebinding. - Due to default browser handling of specific keys, the following keys are disabled from binding: Control, Shift, Alt, Windows Key, Context Menu, and all function keys. - Individual Interact actions (Revive, Open/Use, Loot) can be bound to their own keys. - Added keybindable actions: Equip Previous Scope, Equip Next Scope, Equip Other Gun, and Hide UI. These actions are unbound by default. - Keybinds can be shared through the "Share" option in the main menu keybinding screen. ## 0.5.03 - Aug. 11, 2018 ### Balance - AWM-S now has a 5-shot magazine. - Greatly increased reload time of AWM-S. ## 0.5.02 - Aug. 3, 2018 - Maps now support multiple air drop pings. - Fixed an issue where air drop crates could overlap. ### Balance - AWM-S now has a 1-shot magazine. - Decreased reload time of AWM-S. - Decreased damage of AWM-S. - Slightly increased QBB-97 shot spread. - Decreased QBB-97 drop rate. ## 0.5.01 - July 29, 2018 - Knives now deal slightly more damage than fists. - Fixed an issue where the air drop chute could disappear. ## 0.5.0 - July 26, 2018 - Added air drops. - Added new weapons: QBB-97 light support weapon, M1 Garand semi-automatic rifle, AWM-S bolt-action sniper rifle, flare gun. - Added melee weapons: knives, wood axe, hook, pan. - Ammo crates can now be destroyed by the wood axe. Ammo crates contain basic ammo, with a small chance of spawning special ammo. - Added new skins: Falling Star, Celestial Garb. ### Balance - Slightly decreased SCAR-H drop rate. ## 0.4.32 - July 21, 2018 - The "High Resolution" setting now lowers texture resolution when unchecked. ## 0.4.31 - July 14, 2018 - Optimized client load time and performance. ## 0.4.3 - July 1, 2018 - Added ability to switch gun slots. Press the T key or drag a gun to the other slot to switch the positions of the guns. - Added anonymized player name option. Option can be enabled/disabled through the main menu settings. - Fixed an issue where armor would sometimes not properly reduce fist damage. ### Balance - Slightly decreased range of M870, MP220, and Saiga-12. - Slightly lowered adrenaline duration and move speed bonus. - Slightly decreased bandage use time. ## 0.4.2 - June 21, 2018 - Added new buildings: conch bunker, hut. - Added new obstacles: fire extinguisher, pot. - Added new skin: Island Time. - Added new weapon: SPAS-12 shotgun. - Added additional emotes. - Added player kick option to team menu. ## 0.4.1 - June 12, 2018 - Added match histories to http://surviv.io/stats. - Adjusted some leaderboard and player stat categories. - Added kill counter to large map display. - Account avatar will pulse if not set. ### Balance - Safe zone circles are now more likely to move towards the edges of the map. - DEagle 50 now spawns with 7 more rounds (total 56). - Slightly lowered Saiga-12 drop rate. - Slightly lowered adrenaline duration and move speed bonus. ## 0.4.0 - June 2, 2018 - Added accounts. - Reset leaderboards and added account stat tracking. - Added stat tracking site at http://surviv.io/stats. - Added new area: docks. - Added new buildings: blue warehouse, green shack. - Added new obstacles: closed container, bollard. - Added new skins: Coral Guise, Aquatic Avenger. - Added new weapon: SV-98 bolt-action sniper rifle. - Added additional emotes. - DEagle 50 ammunition now displays in loot UI when owned. - Optimized texture loading to reduce hitching. ### Balance - Shotgun headshot multiplier decreased. Shotgun base damage increased to compensate. - Mosin headshot multiplier decreased. Mosin base damage increased to compensate. - Slightly decreased drop rate of Level 3 helmet and Level 3 chest armor. ## 0.3.6 - May 10, 2018 - Added new building: hydra bunker. - Added new obstacles: sliding doors, vat, computer terminal, power box. - Added new weapon: Vector submachine gun. - Added a reverb sound filter when underground. - Added list of proxy sites. ### Balance - Slightly decreased range of all shotguns. - Lowered drop rate of MP220. ## 0.3.5 - Apr. 26, 2018 - Added new building: mansion. - Added new obstacle: soda machine. - Added new weapon: DEagle 50. The DEagle 50 is first shot accurate. The DEagle 50 uses .50 AE ammo which only spawns with the gun and does not appear with regular ammo in the UI. - Added additional emotes. - Added a sound when players join team and game window is not focused. - Fixed various UI issues for tablet users. - Improved audio performance. ### Balance - Greatly increased damage of frag grenades against obstacles. - Decreased all shotgun damage at maximum ranges. - Decreased effectiveness of Level 2 and Level 3 chest armor. - Slightly decreased drop rate of MP220. - Very slightly decreased drop rates of rare guns (FAMAS, Mk 12, SCAR-H, DP-28, M39 EMR, Mosin Nagant, Saiga-12). - Slightly increased chance of loot to appear in beach areas. - Slightly decreased bandage use time. ## 0.3.41 - Apr. 18, 2018 - Fixed audio issues in the latest version of Chrome. - Optimized client performance. ## 0.3.4 - Apr. 10, 2018 - Added new building: police station. - Added new weapon: SCAR-H assault rifle. - Added localization for Japanese. - Added additional emotes. ## 0.3.3 - Apr. 6, 2018 - Added mobile compatibility. - Client and server optimizations. ## 0.3.21 - Apr. 2, 2018 - Removed seasonal obstacle: egg. ## 0.3.2 - Apr. 1, 2018 - Added seasonal obstacle: egg. - Added additional emotes. - Optimized client and server performance. ### Balance - Decreased rate of fire of M9 and M9 duals. - Slightly decreased drop rate of MP220. ## 0.3.1 - Mar. 23, 2018 - Added new weapon: smoke grenade. - Grenades now bound to 4. Press the 4 key to cycle through available grenades. - Added new weapon type: dual pistols. Loot an additional copy of an already owned pistol to create dual pistols. When dropped, dual pistols will separate back into individual pistols. - Added new building: bank. - Added item on-use sounds. - Added volume sliders to the main-menu config and the in-game menu. - Added a spectator count above the minimap. - Left/right arrow keys are now bound to spectate previous/next teammate. ### Balance - Slightly decreased reload time of OT-38. ## 0.3.0 - Mar. 14, 2018 - Added Squads (4-person) team mode. - Added additional emotes. - Leaderboards can now be sorted by game mode. "Most kills" category is sorted by team; all other categories sorted individually. - Minimap is now semi-transparent and reveals slightly more of the map. - Removed minimal HUD mode. - Optimized client performance. ### Balance - Slightly decreased damage of punch against players. ## 0.2.61 - Mar. 3, 2018 - Added additional flag emotes. - Fixed shack and outhouse wall images. - Fixed various translation issues. ## 0.2.6 - Mar. 2, 2018 - Added two new buildings: barn and red house. - Added new building features: windows and doors. Windows can be broken and shot through, but cannot be moved through. Doors can be opened by pressing F, or by punching them. - Added five new building obstacles: drawers, cabinet, table, refrigerator, and oven. - Added emote customization. The emote loadout screen can be accessed by clicking the surviv.io icon next to the name input field in the main menu. In addition to the main emote wheel, players can customize two triggered emotes: on-win (chicken) and on-death (skull and crossbones). - Added localization for Turkish. ## 0.2.5 - Feb. 20, 2018 - Added four new weapons: FAMAS assault rifle, M416 assault rifle, Mk 12 SPR designated marksman rifle, and REDACTED. - Added localization for Italian. - Fixed various translation issues. ### Balance - Slightly increased damage of AK-47. - Decreased accuracy of AK-47. - Increased drop rate of UMP9. - Decreased damage and accuracy of UMP9. - Increased rate of fire of M39. ## 0.2.4 - Feb. 8, 2018 - Added new weapon: frag grenade. - Added new obstacle: grenade box. - Added communication wheels. Team pings bound to C hold, right mouse hold, drag, and release. Emotes bound to right mouse hold, drag, and release. - Added localization for Traditional Chinese, Danish, and Polish. - Fixed various translation issues. - Added minimal HUD mode. V key now toggles between HUD visiblity modes. ## 0.2.3 - Jan. 30, 2018 - Added localization for eight languages: German, Spanish, French, Korean, Portuguese, Russian, Thai, and Simplified Chinese. - Added new gun: G18C pistol. - Added previous weapon swap key, hotkeyed to Q. - Added medical item keys, hotkeyed to 7 through 0. - Scroll wheel now cycles weapons instead of scopes. - After being revived, scope zoom will assume the level it was before being downed. - Fixed an issue where dropping a weapon would always put the player in melee mode. - Optimized server performance. ## 0.2.2 - Jan. 23, 2018 - Added ocean to map border. - Added new obstacle: hedgehog. - Added new obstacle: treasure chest. - Added new gun: UMP9 submachine gun. - Heavily optimized server performance. - Fixed an issue where spectate mode failed to engage or switch players. - Fixed an issue where players could have reduced health after reviving another player. ## 0.2.1 - Jan. 20, 2018 - Optimized client performance. - Fixed an issue where players could get visually stuck in a reviving pose. - Fixed an issue where dying after a win could result in rank #0. - Fixed an issue where selecting "No Fill" would still autofill a teammate. - Fixed display issues related to the backpack. ## 0.2.0 - Jan. 17, 2018 - Added Duo (2-person) team mode. - Increased map size. - Added option to drop items (right-click item to drop). - Added option to view personal stats while spectating. - Added two new skins: Cobalt Shell and Key Lime. ### Balance - Slightly increased damage of m39. - Slightly decreased reload time of ot38. - Increased backpack capacity for all ammo types. ## 0.1.77 - Jan. 09, 2018 - Fixed weapon switch timer bug when changing to melee mode. - Fixed visual bug with bullets originating off screen sometimes not being properly cleaned up. - Fixed html issue in old browsers. - Buildings should be less likely to spawn overlapped. ## 0.1.76 - Dec. 29, 2017 - Added in-game menu (ESC key). - Added full screen toggle option to main menu and in-game menu. Hotkeyed to 'L' in-game. ## 0.1.75 - Dec. 28, 2017 - Added HTTPS support. - New matchmaker. ## 0.1.7 - Dec. 19, 2017 - Added spectator mode. - Added new gun: MAC-10 submachine gun. - Added new building: outhouse. - Barrels now explode upon destruction, dealing massive area-of-effect damage and creating damaging shrapnel. - Top 5 percent and Kill-death ratio leaderboards now have a minimum game requirement based on the interval: Today (15 games), This week (50), All time (100). ### Balance - Lowered damage reduction of Level 3 Vest. - Decreased number of 9mm ammo spawns. ## 0.1.6 - Dec. 12, 2017 - Added new gun: DP-28 light machine gun. - Added new building: shack. - Armor (chest and helmet) is now indestructible. Armor items below your current equipped armor cannot be looted. - Pouches no longer drop after looting a new pack. - Fixed oversized GUI icons on IE/Edge browsers. ### Balance - Increased chance for medical items to drop. - Decreased chance for armor items to drop. - Increased number of tree and bush spawns. - Decreased number of silo and container spawns. - Increased 7.62mm (blue ammo) maximum holding capacity. ## 0.1.51 - Dec. 7, 2017 ### Balance - Decreased number of container spawns. - Health pak now restores health to full (100). - Increased health pak use time by 1 second. - Decreased painkiller use time by 1 second. - Increased damage of mosin. - Increased accuracy of m39. - Decreased saiga drop rate. ## 0.1.5 - Dec. 6, 2017 - Added two buildings: warehouse and container. ### Balance - Military crate now has a higher chance to drop guns, armor and backpacks. - Decreased number of rock spawns. - Increased number of tree spawns. ## 0.1.4 - Nov. 28, 2017 - Added new gun: MP220 double barrel shotgun. - Added new skin: Carbon Fiber. - Added high resolution graphics toggle. ### Balance - Slightly increased damage and accuracy of the ot38. - Slightly decreased the time between shots of the ot38. ## 0.1.3 - Nov. 24, 2017 - Added new gun: OT-38 revolver. - Added new obstacle: bush. - Added new skin: The Professional. ## 0.1.2 - Nov. 21, 2017 - Added leaderboards and stat tracking. ## 0.1.1 - Nov. 16, 2017 - Minimap is now responsive to screen size. - UI weapon slots can now be clicked to switch weapons. - Fixed issue on canvas renderer where red zone covered entire map. - Fixed issue with fire delays after shooting the mosin or m870. ## 0.1.0 - Nov. 13, 2017 - Added sounds. - Added a mute toggle to the main menu in the bottom right-hand corner. - Added bullet casing images when firing a gun. - Players can no longer shoot while reloading a magazine-fed gun. All other modes of interrupting a reload remain (switch weapons, stow weapons, use item, loot a new gun). - A message will now appear if a player is unable to loot an item (no room in pack, better item already equipped, already have that item). ### Balance - Added a slight delay to reloading the m870 and mosin when all ammo in the gun has been used. - Slightly increased the bullet speed of the mosin. - Slightly decreased reload time of the ak47. - Slightly increased time between shots of the m9. ## 0.0.95 - Nov. 9, 2017 - New matchmaking system. ### Balance - Decreased move speed penalty when using items. - Decreased the range of the m870 and saiga. - Slightly increased the time between shots of the m870 and saiga. - Slightly lowered saiga drop rate. ## 0.0.9 - Nov. 7, 2017 - Changed crates to drop loot on destruction. - Added rare military crate. ## 0.0.81 - Nov. 5, 2017 - Added minimap toggle button, hotkeyed to V. ## 0.0.8 - Nov. 5, 2017 - Added metal barrels and silos. ## 0.0.7 - Nov. 4, 2017 - Come join the Discord server! - Destroyed obstacles leave residue. - More loot spawns. - Minor gun balancing changes. ## 0.0.6 - Nov. 3, 2017 - Added autoscoping. - Move faster without a weapon. - UI improvements. - Client optimizations. ## 0.0.5 - Nov. 1, 2017 - Buffed ak47, mp5, and m9. - Decreased shotgun range and damage. - Increased loot and ammo spawns. - Decreased initial circle timer. ## 0.0.4 - Oct. 31, 2017 - Server upgrades. - Client optimizations. ## 0.0.3 - Oct. 22, 2017 - Armor and skins now drop from dead players. - Changed scope loot to display zoom level. ## 0.0.2 - Oct. 11, 2017 - First early access release. ## 0.0.1 - Oct. 6, 2017 - Added changelog file.